


Without Words

by Lullabymoon



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-17
Updated: 2005-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lullabymoon/pseuds/Lullabymoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little bit of bring your own ship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without Words

They're late.

She glances at her watch, trying not to show the concern she feels more for this team than for any other.

The minutes pass and the others begin to wear the same worried look as she does. She waits anxiously for the proper amount of time to pass so she can send out the search parties. With one minute to go the sirens blare, announcing the unexpected activation.

She is one step ahead of the others who are also racing to see if Atlantis first team have managed to get themselves out of trouble yet again.

Finally, four familiar faces are back home. One face looks at her, smiling his smile to tell her, without words, that's everything's fine now.


End file.
